


25 Moments to Treasure

by RealityXIllusion



Series: The Story of Turk Malloy/Danny Williams [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001) RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Catching a cold, Christmas Shopping, Eggnog, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Getting into the christmas spirit, Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Mature Graphic Depictions Of Violence F/M, Hot Chocolate, Merry Turkmas!, Ocean's (Movies) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Putting up christmas lights, Scarves, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Turk is so done, White Christmas, everyone feel guilty, gen - Freeform, motherhen Turk, sitting by the fire, slipping on ice, ugly matching christmas sweaters, way to much food made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: 25 short's based around Turk Malloy/Danny Williams with many others making an appearance.Posted: 11:51PM December 01, 2017





	1. Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the 25 writing prompts found on tumblr, posted by sakurablossomstorm-blog.  
> She had over 25 listed so some chapters may be based off of more than one suggestion.  
> #5 "Eggnog", and #24 "Getting into the Christmas Spirit".

Turk wasn’t sure if he was angry or just sad. This Christmas he was supposed to have Grace but at the last minute Rachael had canceled and took Grace with her and Stan to go visit Stan’s family for the holidays.

He made sure no one on the team found out about Grace not staying with him, he knew that they’d get upset with Rachael as well and would try inviting him to spend the holidays with their families, only he didn’t want to intrude.

So Turk never told any of the others how he’d be alone for the holidays, sure his little sisters from the William’s family tried inviting him over but Turk didn’t feel as though he should go, after all, how could he go pretend to be a member of that family when he couldn’t even save Matty the William’s actual oldest son. Which is why the next time Brigette called in regards to flying to Jersey, he came up with an excuse saying how his birth family wanted him to come over, he felt guilty when she told him how happy she was for him now that the Malloy family was talking to him again.  
Sighing, Turk entered his crappy apartment and slowly sat down on the couch. He could understand why Steve wasn’t too happy with him living in this apartment, the having no windows was making him feel more depressed than usual. He supposed he should be thankful Rachael at least let him have Grace over for Thanksgiving. Stretching, Turk stood up and walked over towards the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge, and grabbed some frozen chicken from the freezer.

The moment he turned the oven on to preheat and set the frozen chicken in the sink with hot water running to help it defrost, his phone started ringing. Automatically his hand went towards his cell phone in his back pocket, he was surprised however to see that the ringing wasn’t coming from that phone. Hesitantly he walked towards the side table by the couch and pulled open the draw to see his old burner phone ringing. He didn’t answer it, instead, he just stared at the phone in shock, he kept that phone by his side ever since he became Danny Williams but it hadn’t rung in almost 12 years, ever since Grace was born, he’d always kept the phone charged and in-service purely on a whim.

Just before he could answer the phone, the ringing stopped. Staring down at the now silent phone, Turk couldn’t help but wonder who was trying to contact him. He jumped as the phone started ringing once again. Flipping it open he accepted the call and held it up to his ear.

“Hello?” Turk said when no one spoke on the other side.

“Turk? Oh, thank god! I didn’t know if this number was still yours or not!”

Shocked, Turk froze where he was. 12 years he’s heard absolutely nothing from any of his old friends from his time as Turk Malloy, only now…. “Rusty?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Turk could practically hear the smile in the man’s voice, and it made him frown. This was all too sudden, why after all these years was Rusty calling him now?

“Turk are you there?”

Still slightly shocked by the call, Turk stuttered, “Y-Yeah. Uh, sorry but why are you calling me?”

“....” Turk listened as Rusty sighed heavily, almost as though he were carrying something too big for him to handle.

“I needed to call you to apologize.”

“...What?” Turk blinked, “Why do you need to apologize to me?”

Rusty almost sounded angry as he responded, “Because! It’s been 12 years since I’ve talked to you, Turk. I know you’ve tried contacting me and the others a few times, but….but none of us answered you. Even Virgil!”

Turk winced at that, it had hurt when they all began ignoring him even his own brother….

“Turk I want you to know that I am sorry. So are the others.”

Snorting Turk quietly said, “Don’t apologize, it’s fine. It’s not uncommon for people to stop talking to one another as they get older.”

“Turk do NOT brush this to the side! We were all family to one another! We had no excuse to go and leave you as we did.”

Turk smiled sadly as he listened to Rusty uncharacteristically rant at him how angry he should feel towards them, finally he cut him off before he could go much further, “Rusty, I was upset at first, but I’ve gotten over it. If you’re waiting for me to say I forgive you then I do, okay?”

“I don’t want you to forgive us so easily!”

Turk was confused now, “But wasn’t that why you called?”

“No! I mean, yes, but that’s not all.”

Turk stayed silent, waiting for Rusty to continue.

“The other’s have already agreed, but we all booked a week’s stay at a hotel in Utah, everyone has their own rooms and….I want you to come. We’ll be celebrating the holidays together, just like we use too.”

“.....”

“Turk?”

Sighing, Turk said, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Turk had to close his eyes when he heard how upset Rusty sounded because of his answer.

“Turk...I rented a room for you if you make up your mind then check in before the 22nd okay? I would’ve sent you the information via mail so you’d have everything you need but...Livingston couldn’t find you.”

Turk couldn’t help but say, “Maybe I didn’t want to be found, Rusty.”

“If you didn’t want to be found, then why’d you answer the phone?”

Turk didn’t respond.

“Just...think it over? Please, Turk, we all want to see you again.”

Turk doubted all of them wanted to see him again but he didn’t correct Rusty, instead, he quietly said goodbye and hung up.

Grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch, Turk shut off the oven and the water before heading out the door. He needed to clear his head.  
Today was the 30th of November, so if he did want to go to Utah and meet up with the others, he’d have to make his decision tonight and leave tomorrow morning at the latest. If he could even get a plane ticket that was still available in time. Turk didn’t even make it out to his car before realizing that he had already made his decision.

Standing there, not even three feet from his door, Turk turned around and hurried back inside to open up his laptop and find a flight to Utah.  
After almost two hours of searching, he finally managed to find an available flight that was leaving tomorrow at 4 am. Buying the ticket, Turk shut his laptop and quickly began moving around his apartment searching for his suitcases and trying to think of what he should bring.

Luckily his to-go bag had most of his necessities in it and still had some room. Turk managed to fit three more pairs of clothing and his passport, some of his hair gel, a brush, a picture frame of him and Grace in as well as what was already packed into the bag.

Setting the bag by his front door and making sure the door was locked, Turk walked towards the bathroom and jumped into the shower before readying himself for bed, despite not eating and it only being 9 o’clock.

He knew come 4 am he’d be wide awake due to his nerves and unable to sleep on the flight.

.  
..  
…  
….  
It figured the one time he ever slept in was that night. He should’ve been up around 2 am to get ready for his flight, instead, Turk found himself waking up at 3 am. Rushing he quickly threw on some jeans and a grey t-shirt before pulling on his shoes and running out his front door with his to-go bag in hand. Getting into his car, he sped off towards the airport with such speed Steve would’ve been terrified to be in the car with him.

He made it to the airport at 3:47, and the doors had yet to close. Running up to the gate, Turk quickly put everything onto the belt and his burner, and regular cell phone along with his watch, police badge and gun into the metal tray before walking through the metal detector. At first when the security saw his gun the all tensed but when they saw his Five-0 badge they calmed down considerably.

“Happy Holidays, Sir.” The security guard said, handing Turk all of this things.

“Thanks, you too.” Turk smiled, taking his things and running towards his flight, with his ticket and passport ready.

Luckily they let him off to the plane just before take-off.

Panting slightly, Turk put his luggage away and sat down in his seat. He was glad when he saw no one had the seat next to him, he felt claustrophobic enough with all of these people on the plane, he didn’t need anyone right next to him too.

The flight took 5 hours and 40 minutes to come down to a landing at the Utah airport closest to where he needed to go. Turk opened the text message he received after his call with Rusty which had the name of the hotel and his room number. Hailing a taxi, Turk headed straight to the hotel, he was exhausted. Thankfully the hotel was only seven minutes away from the airport, smiling at the taxi driver Turk handed him the money and was startled to see that he recognized the driver.

“Jay Lopez?”

The taxi driver looked at smiled through the mirror and smiled widely, “Mr. Williams! I knew it was you! I just wasn’t sure!”

Turk remembered what had happened the last time he met Mr. Lopez, “How is your daughter doing? Last we talked you mentioned an older man talking to her….”

Mr. Lopez scowled, “I filed a report against him, just like you said, good thing too! He was apparently wanted in Connecticut for sexually assaulting young women, I was glad to see his ass arrested.”

Turk sighed, relieved, “I’m glad your daughter is alright.”

“She’s safe thanks to you.”

Turk titled his head slightly, confused, “What do you mean? I wasn’t even here when you had reported him.”

“I only reported him because you convinced me too! So thank you.” Mr. Lopez smiled gratefully.

Turk looked away in embarrassment, “Ah...y-you’re welcome.”

“Happy Holidays Mr. Williams.” Mr. Lopez looked out the window at the hotel, “You are staying here for the holidays?”

Turk shrugged and nodded.

Mr. Lopez looked aghast, “But what about staying with family?!”

“I’m seeing them for the first time in 12 years here, this is where they wanted to meet.”

Mr. Lopez looked even more stricken than earlier, quickly he grabbed a notepad and a pen from the center console. “My family and I live here, we will be having a large dinner, you are more than welcome to join us.” Mr. Lopez smiled, “I’m sure they’ll all be excited to meet you.” He handed Turk a piece of paper with an address and a phone number on it.

Smiling Turk thanked the man and grabbed his to-go bag from the seat next to him and slid out of the taxi, leaning back in he said, “I’ll text you my number later, thank you for the offer, Mr. Lopez.”

“Please, none of that mister crap, call me Jay!”

“Have a nice day Jay.” Turk smiled, “And happy holidays.”

As Jay waved goodbye through the window, Turk waved back before heading into the hotel, intent on checking into his room and getting some much-needed rest. If he was being honest with himself, he’d have to say that he was surprised by how nice his hotel room was, he had gotten used to living in his small apartment and the hotel room was a vast difference. Plus he knew this kind of rooms weren’t cheap, and the detective side of him couldn’t help but wonder where Rusty had gotten the money to get this room along with the others.

Deciding to worry about it when he had more energy to do so, Turk dropped his to-go bag next to the bed before shucking off his clothes and crawling under the covers.  
.  
..  
…  
….  
He was woken up sometime later due to the loud pounding on his hotel room door. Instantly alert, Turk quickly pulled his jeans on and stuffed his gun in the back of them before moving towards the door. He looked out the peephole and tensed up in an entirely different way when he saw just who was outside his door.

None other than Danny Ocean.

Taking a deep breath in Turk quickly walked to his to-go bag and pulled out an oversized grey sweater which he pulled on because he knew Danny wouldn’t be able to see the outline of his gun through it. Walking back towards the door, Turk opened it to see Danny in mid-knock with his hand held up awkwardly in the air.

Startled Danny stepped back and Turk took that opportunity to step out of his hotel room and shut the door behind him.

“Hey.” Turk finally said when it seemed clear Danny was still at a loss for words. Thankfully he seemed to snap out of it the moment Turk spoke.

“Turk,” Danny said, and if Turk didn’t know any better he would’ve said that Danny sounded relieved to see him. “You came.”

Turk shrugged, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“I..” Danny seemed embarrassed, “I’m glad you’re here, Turk.”

Turk narrowed his eyes at his old friend, “What the hell’s the matter with you?” Turk asked bluntly.

“What?” Danny blinked at him.

“Why are you and Rusty acting so weird? Why call me all of a sudden after 12 years? If it’s for a job, my answers no.” Turk said firmly.

“We didn’t call you for a job.” Danny said quickly to reassure Turk, “We called because….well it all started a few days ago when we all got together at Reuben’s for a late Thanksgiving dinner together….and well, we thought you just didn’t want to come but when we all started talking….we realized none of us have been in contact with you for 12 years now….”

“I’ve noticed,” Turk said dryly.

He sighed when he noticed how uncomfortable Danny looked. “It’s fine. I said I wasn’t mad at any of you so don’t worry about it, okay?”

Danny looked like he wanted to protest or even argue with Turk but thankfully he dropped the matter and instead turned and gestured for Turk to follow him.

Hesitantly, Turk double checked that his door was shut and was mentally glad he fell asleep with his shoes still on, followed after Danny’s retreating figure.

The walked in silence all the way down to the lobby and then out to a silver Mercado just as a hotel worker parked right in front of them.

“Mr. Ocean?” The worker smiled, “Here you are, have a nice day and be careful of the snow. Some roads still have black ice on them.”

“I will.” Danny said politely, “Thank you.”

Turk raised a brow at the exchange, clearly, Danny was confident that Turk was going to come out with him before he even spoke to him. Danny must’ve noticed the look on his face because he told him,

“I told the women at the front desk to have someone drive the car over the moment she saw you with me in the lobby.”

Turk chuckled, “Alright. Let’s get going before it gets any colder.”

Danny grinned, “Of course.”

Once the both of them were in the car with the heat on to help defrost the windows and give feeling back to their cold fingers and noses, Danny smoothly pulled away from the curve and took off down the road.

Turk could tell from Danny’s loose posture that he was at ease enough to know the way confidently to wherever they were going. Turk may have been born in Provo, Utah but this part was where Virgil always stayed near, not him. He recognized a few things but not enough to know where they were going.

Eventually, have close to fifteen minutes of awkward silence throughout the car ride, Danny made one last left turn and pulled into the parking lot of a Supermarket.

Turk still didn’t recognize the place but shrugged and followed Danny inside anyway. Right away Danny headed towards the frozen section and walked straight back towards the drinks, and yogurts.

Turk did make a surprised noise when he saw Danny grab seven cartons of Eggnog and walk back towards him.

Danny took one look at Turk’s face and smirked, “What better way to get into the Christmas Spirit than with some Eggnog?”

It wasn’t until after they had already checked out and were walking back to the car that Turk spoke,  
“We better be getting some rum or vodka to go with that Eggnog.”


	2. Joys of the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turk realizes a few things and Rusty's insistent.  
> "Scarf's" and "Christmas Shopping"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, I'd forgotten I have my research paper to work on as well. But please enjoy! And any requests??

Turk could’ve sworn he wasn’t nervous about coming back to Utah to meet up with everyone and so far he hasn’t been since it’s only been Rusty and Danny at the hotel so far. Of course, after buying eggnog and three bottles of vodka, Danny took Turk back to his room and since he was still feeling jetlagged Turk went right to sleep after having to convince Danny that he was exhausted and would talk to him more tomorrow.

So today being the second day of the month gave him 23 days to buy everyone something for Christmas. He didn't even know if they were all doing gifts, but after not seeing everyone for so long Turk wanted to get them something to remember him by since it was more than likely they’d all lose contact with him again, perhaps for good this time.

It was a thought that had been plaguing him since his plane landed. 

He was also a bit nervous about being away from Hawaii for so long when practically any day off always was interrupted by some sort of disaster. Now that he was literally off for 26 days? Turk was worried for the state of Hawaii when he returned, but he supposed if anything bad happened Chin at least would remember to call him….he hoped. The rest of them all had a habit of getting caught up in the moment, though he supposed he was no different.

Chuckling to himself, Turk stood up and walked over to his to-go bag and pulled out a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He hooked his badge and his gun holster onto his jeans before pulling on a black jacket. Turk shivered as he opened his door and stepped out into the hall, he’d forgotten how cold winters got in Utah. At least his room definitely had a good enough heater considering how warm it was before he walked out.

Shivering, Turk walked to the closest elevator and waited for it to open before he hurried inside and quickly pressed for the lobby as he huddled in a corner. He didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone in the elevator, which is why when someone said, “Turk?” Turk startled and yelped as he spun to look at whoever called his name, with his heart pounding away in his chest.

He should’ve guessed it’d be Rusty standing on the opposite end of the elevator. Rusty looked way too amused for Turk to forgive him for giving him a mini heart attack.

Rusty grinned at him, “Why’re you pouting?”

Turk couldn’t help but scowl, “I’m not pouting.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not." Turk rolled his eyes, unable to believe they were really being this childish.

“Pretty sure you are.”

The elevator dinged as it reached the lobby level, so Turk shot Rusty a glare before walking out towards the front entrance.

“Hey wait up!”

Turk slowed to a stop and turned to watch as Rusty jogged towards him.

“Are you going out dressed like that?”

“Huh?” Turk blinked then looked down at himself, “What’s wrong with it?”

Rusty made a face at him and gestured at his outfit, “You aren’t wearing any winter clothes! Are you trying to get sick?!”

“...No?”

Sighing, Rusty shook his head at Turk's response and stepped towards him before yanking his own scarf off of his neck and wrapping it around Turk’s.

Surprised by the sudden movement, Turk tried to jerk backward away from Rusty but was stopped by the man holding him still.

“Stop moving would you?” Rusty muttered trying to make the scarf look neater and cover Turk’s mouth as well.

Reaching up, Turk grabbed Rusty’s hands and forced them away from him “Thanks for the scarf but please stop trying to cover my mouth.”

“Wha-?” Realizing what he was doing, Rusty hastily stepped back and apologized which caused Turk to smirk at him.

“Who would’ve thought you’d have a mommy side?”

"Aw!" The both of them looked over at a smiling young woman who had her hands placed over her heart, "You two are so cute together!"

Embarrassed, and absolutely mortified, Rusty hastily strolled past Turk towards the doors, “Are we leaving or what?”

Turk turned towards the woman and winked, "Sorry about him, he gets a tad embarrassed with PDA."

“What?!”

Turk's head snapped around at Rusty's yell. Rusty came storming over towards them and yanked on Turk's arm until he was stumbling out the hotel's front doors after him.

"Let's get going already," Rusty grumbled shaking his head at Turk.

"What?" Turk quirked a brow at him.

“Well, you and Danny went out without me yesterday. Today's my turn.” Rusty said charmingly, seemingly pushing aside what just took place in the lobby.

  
Turk just groaned as he realized now he wouldn’t be able to go Christmas gift shopping but had followed after Rusty anyway silently cursing under his breath, and not realizing he'd left his cell phone in his room which was currently ringing from a call from Steve McGarrett.

A Steve McGarrett who was none to happy with his partner. 


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in a winter wonderland isn't as fun as it may seem. Thankfully a friend is to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of prompts; "Snowing" "Black Ice" and "Cold".

The temperature had to be somewhere around 42 or 43 degrees, and Turk secretly loved it but outwardly hated it. Not only could he see his breath and not feel his nose but the sidewalks clearly weren’t shoveled well. He practically had to strain with each step he took to get through the thick snow. Turk thought he’d be able to handle the cold but the longer Rusty and him spent outside walking from one store to the next, he felt himself losing feeling in his hands and feet. He might've been less bitter had Rusty not blocked him from Christmas shopping and if they actually did something other than walk around. 

Turk managed to last around three hours walking around with Rusty before admitting to himself that he needed to get back to his hotel room and under the warm blankets before he got frostbite.

Sighing, Turk turned towards Rusty and saw how red the man's face was and how his teeth were chattering. Frowning Turk quickly pulled off the scarf Rusty had given him and wrapped it securely around Rusty's neck, smirking at the startled look it had gotten him. "Let's start heading back."

Thankfully, Rusty didn't protest and even led the way out of the current store they were in.

"Let's just take a taxi back," Rusty said raising his hand out towards the street.

Turk watched as one taxi headed towards them but was stopped by another honking at the first taxi before going towards Turk and Rusty.

The taxi driver rolled down his window and leaned out, "Hey! Need a ride?"

Turk couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, and he noticed how it startled Rusty but at the moment he didn’t particularly care. He attention was focused on the taxi driver practically hanging out the driver window, waving at them with a large grin on his face.

“Jay.” Turk grinned and hurried towards the taxi driver, well aware of Rusty staring at him oddly but Turk didn’t care, it was nice seeing him again.

Jay laughed and gave Turk a brief handshake before quickly letting go, “Your hands are like ice!”

“Yeah well, it is winter.” Turk gestured at the snow on the ground.

“Don’t be a smartass, you know what I mean.”

Turk smirked, “Maybe I’m just a ghost haunting you.”

“Naah,” Jay said easily, “You’re too tan. Though seeing how rosy those cheeks are you gotta have some blood pumping through ya.”

Turk snorted, while Rusty slid up beside Turk and smiled charmingly at Jay.

“Excuse me gentlemen, but I’m assuming you know each other?”

Jay grinned and before Turk could even say a word, he told Rusty, “Yeah we do, he saved my daughter a few years back.”

Turk blushed slightly in embarrassment, waving his hands to dismiss Jay's words, “No, I-I didn’t. I just-”

“You saved her from that pedophile!” Jay cut in, "Don't know why you won't take credit when it's due but I'm thankful none the less."

Rusty’s brows shot up to his hairline.

“Now.” Jay said calmly, “Why don’t you two let me give you a ride so you’ll stop looking like you're gonna freeze to death.”

Grumbling under his breath, Turk moved to the side and opened the door for Rusty before walking around and getting in himself. Rusty went to tell Jay where they needed to be dropped off but apparently didn’t need to as Jay took off in the right direction, something Rusty made sure to note as he planned on questioning Turk later.

Settling down into the backseat, Rusty sneaked a glance over at Turk who was still flushed in the face and leaning his head against the glass window. Rusty realized Jay must’ve been watching Turk as well because when Rusty just so happened to catch his eye in the mirror, Jay quickly turned up the heat.

After almost seven minutes of silence, while driving, Jay quietly said, “It looks like a winter wonderland.” Then he scowled, “Of course it’d start snowing and make it harder for me to see the black ice if there is any.”

Just then the song walking in a winter wonderland ironically enough began playing softly over the radio causing Jay to scoff in astonishment and mutter, “Are you freaking kidding me right now?”

Neither Turk nor Rusty said a word as one had fallen asleep and the other was too busy watching their sleeping companion.


	4. December's Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cold" "Warm up by the fire" "It's too cold" Please enjoy, and another of Ocean's 11 is brought into the picture.

He couldn’t get Turk to wake up. Sighing, Rusty stood outside the taxi looking down at Turk’s sleeping form, curled up against the taxi door. It'd been almost six minutes since they had arrived at the hotel and neither Jay nor Rusty had the heart to wake Turk up.

Slowly, Rusty opened the door Turk was leaning against just a tad so he could stick an arm in to hold Turk up before opening the door all the way. Turk was definitely heavier than he thought he would be and for a moment Rusty was worried he might drop him. Luckily for him, Jay got out of the taxi and walked around to Turk's side to help Rusty get the sleeping Turk out of the car.

"...Should we wake him?" Jay asked once they'd gotten Turk out and leaning against both the car and Jay's side.

Jay was practically hugging Turk with how closely they stood together, something Rusty was slightly wary about seeing as he did not know Jay at all.

Rusty shook his head, "Let him sleep. I think he's still jetlagged from the flight here."

Jay stared at Rusty with narrowed eyes as he hummed thoughtfully, "...Are you one of the people he's celebrating with?"

"Yes?"

Jay frowned, "I offered him to come to celebrate with my family instead. He didn't seem comfortable when we were talking about him being here."

Rusty tried to force a grin on his face but it came off as just a cold twitch of his lips, fighting back the urge to pull Turk towards him and away from Jay, "Why're you telling me this?"

"Because I do not want him to be sad for the holidays." Jay shrugged, "Do you think he'll be happy here?"

"...I...I don't know." Rusty said quietly, "But we'll try to make him happy. He deserves it."

Jay smiled widely, "Good."

Quietly the both of them walked away from the taxi and towards the hotel's entrance with Turk in between them.

Jay went with Rusty as far as the elevator before he told Rusty how he was still technically working and needed to get going but told him to have Turk call him when he woke up. Once Jay walked off, Rusty had to strain himself just a tab bit to keep from dropping Turk to the floor. Thankfully he knew just who to call to help him carry Turk to his room. Someone who had messaged him on the taxi ride back to the hotel that he had arrived.

Basher.

Fumbling to get out his cell phone, Rusty tried to send out a text to Basher and hoped it was somewhat readable as it sent.

Thankfully, Basher must've understood what Rusty was trying to say because when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Basher was standing there waiting for them.

"Hey mate!" Basher grinned but looked startled when Rusty quickly shushed him, "What?"

Rusty gestured at the still sleeping man in his arms and Basher’s eyes widened when they landed on Turk.

“Turk?!” Basher whisper yelled looking back at Rusty gleefully, “He came!”

“Yeah…” Rusty smiled, Bashers' enthusiasm contagious, “He did...but I don’t think he forgave us as easily as he keeps saying he has.”

Basher came over and pulled Turk’s other arm around his shoulders, shifting most of Turk’s weight off of a relieved Rusty. “What do you mean?”

“Would you forgive your family for abandoning you for 12 years then calling out of nowhere asking to celebrate Christmas together with no real excuse as to why you were ignored?”

“....” Basher looked down at Turk’s sleeping face and was struck by how young the man actually looked, “...No. No, I wouldn’t.” He finally said, tearing his eyes away from Turk and looking straight ahead.

They stood there silently for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts but were brought out of it by Turk shifting and almost pulling Rusty to the ground.

“...Let’s get him to his room.” Rusty said.

Basher immediately asked, “You got a key? I ain’t reaching down no man’s pants for a key, even Turk’s.”

Rolling his eyes, Rusty pulled out a copy of Turk’s room key from his back pocket and slowly lead the way down the hall.

The moment they both entered Turk’s room they froze. Neither one of them said it out loud but they knew what the other was thinking. Turk had been sleeping in his hotel room for around four days now and the room looked like no one was staying in it besides the lone small, black bag in the corner of the room.

It looked to them as though Turk was ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

Their little moment of distress at Turk’s current way of living in his hotel room was stopped by said man muttering, “It’s too cold..” Before falling silent once more.

Immediately they both carried Turk over to his bed and laid him down on it once Basher moved the covers out of the way. They didn’t like how small their friend looked, but seeing that he was shivering Basher threw the covers over Turk and only remembered afterward that they didn’t take his shoes off. Rusty was the one who untied them and pulled them off but decided to leave the socks on, hoping it’d keep some warmth in Turk’s body.

“You know…” Basher started and continued once Rusty looked over at him, “Maybe this is our second chance. Not to screw up with Turk I mean.”

Rusty didn’t say anything out loud but Basher knew he understood what he was trying to say.

After a few minutes had passed, long enough for them watching Turk sleep to be labeled as creepy, Basher spoke once again,  
“Bloody hell, it’s so cold in here….now be a perfect time to warm up by the fire, just like in those stories. Yeah?”

Rusty couldn’t help but laugh and agree.


	5. Family's catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turk wakes up and has a run in with another old friend, learns some surprising news, and eats a gingerbread man's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas cookies"

Falling asleep while freezing wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to do, but waking up somewhat warm and feeling slightly suffocated was definitely worrying. The first thing that Turk was aware of when he woke up was that he was shivering and there was something heavy laying on top of him, and his limps causing a slight feeling of claustrophobia to form. Forcing himself not to freak out due to feeling trapped, Turk opened his eyes and was confused to see he was laying down in his hotel room with two heavy blankets on top of him, and what felt like the clothes he’d worn out.

Though he was glad he was still wearing the same clothes otherwise he'd be worried about someone seeing his police badge or his gun.

Slightly concerned that he couldn’t remember anything other than getting into Jay’s taxi with Rusty and them talking for a bit (mainly Jay talking and Turk was just listening along with Rusty), Turk slowly pulled the thick blankets away from his face and was disappointed when what little warmth they were providing quickly started to vanish and be replaced with the room's cool air. He was definitely shocked, however, when his eyes looked around his room and saw someone asleep in the cushioned chair by the side of his room. He knew there was no way Rusty was able to get him out of the taxi and up to his hotel room without him even being aware, also because he knew Rusty wasn't strong enough to carry him.

Sliding his hand down his side towards his lower back, where thankfully his gun was still located, Turk eased it out of the holster and began to sit up. Once he was up and facing the man asleep not even five feet from him, Turk pushed himself out of the bed with his gun held steady in front of him. Warily, Turk made his way over towards the man, his eyes focused, searching for any small movements in the dim lighting of the room.

It wasn’t until he was standing over the man that Turk realized he recognized him.

It was Basher Tarr.

Suddenly over-aware of the gun in his hands, Turk put his sig back into the holster and just in time too, because not even a second later Basher’s eyes opened.

As did his mouth as he screamed the moment his eyes landed on Turk.

“Bloody hell mate! Whatchu think you’re doing sneaking up on me like that?!”

Unable to help himself, Turk snorted at the comical look on his old friend’s face.

“Don’t laugh! You scared the shite outta me!”

Grinning Turk held up his hands as a sign of peace and took a step backward. Seeing how amused Turk was, Basher couldn’t help but laugh as well before standing up and pulling Turk into a hug.

“It’s good to see ya man.”

Hesitantly Turk said, “It’s good to see you too.” Then he added, "Where’s everyone else?”

“Everyone? You mean the group or just Rusty and Danny?”

“Both actually.”

“Well…” Basher took a moment to think, “Linus and Livingston were near each other so they decided to pick up Saul and carpool here, they should be here in a few days. They’d fly but most flights were filled.”

Turk nodded in understanding, it was a miracle he found a flight when he had.

“Tess is with her parents but should stop by closer to Christmas, same with Rusty’s gal. Reuben says he has a surprise planned for us so he’ll be cutting it close and getting here sometime around the twentieth.”

“What about the others?”

“Frank’s picking up Yen and they’ll be here a day after Linus and the others.”

Turk raised a brow when Basher seemed to hesitate.

“Umm. Virgil won’t be here until the twenty-fifth. He says he wants to spend Christmas Eve with his wife...and son.”

Turk’s brows shot up in surprise, “Son?” Then he smiled widely much to Basher’s surprise, “About time he had a kid. How old is he?”

“Uh...Caleb’s around seven now….”

Basher couldn’t begin to describe how shocked he was that Turk didn’t seem angry to find out that his own brother had a son for seven years now without his knowledge. Then again, when Basher remembered how none of them spoke with Turk for 12 years now, he wanted Turk to feel angry, But instead as he looked at Turk’s face, the only way to describe it was a mixture of fondness and brotherly pride.

Before they could continue the conversation any, they were interrupted by Turk’s hotel room door flinging open and amused Rusty strolling in with Danny. Both of them carrying what looked like a plate of Christmas cookies and beer.

Regardless of the converation that he was in the middle of having, Turk snatched up a gingerbread man and bit its head off.


	6. Holiday Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basher plans a surprise movie party and Turk enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas Movies"

“You said he didn’t even seem angry?” Danny asked with furrowed brows.

It’s been three hours since they all were in Turk’s room eating gingerbread men and drinking beer before Turk started falling asleep on them, so they decided to let him rest and go back to Danny’s hotel room which was down the hall from Turk’s. They'd been discussing when the other's would be showing up when Basher mentioned telling Turk as well.

Basher nodded, “I told him about Caleb and how old he is, and he didn’t look mad or sad! He just looked...proud really. He seemed really happy for Virg.” Basher then shrugged, he felt somewhat uncomfortable recalling the conversation and the look on Turk’s face.

Rusty was frowning. He knew Turk had definitely changed, years ago before they lost contact if Virgil had a kid and didn’t say anything Turk would’ve hunted his brother down and yelled at him, but now he wasn’t even angry? Rusty felt angry on Turk's part, it was because they'd stopped contacting one another that Caleb grew up without his uncle and Turk never knew he even had a nephew.

Danny must’ve been following Rusty’s train of thought because in the next moment he muttered, “Guess Turk’s changed more than we thought he would.”

“...It has been twelve years…” Basher said guiltily.

“Yeah.” Danny said solemnly, “Yeah It has.”

They all sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts before one by one they went back to their own rooms for the day, no longer in the mood to be in others company.  
.  
..  
…  
It was a unanimous vote to meet back in Turk’s room later that night, around seven. Basher was grinning so wide when he showed up that the others were worried his face might’ve gotten stuck like that.

"Hey, you guys have a favorite Christmas movie?" Basher asked, grinning.

Danny nodded while Rusty ignored the question.

“What’s up with you?” Rusty asked eyeing Basher warily, “Last time I saw you this happy was when you managed to make a mini explosive that fit in your watch.”

Basher rolled his eyes and explained his plan to the both of them before he pulled Danny and Rusty over to the side of the room where Turk watched them warily, somehow knowing whatever they were talking about involved him.

In an absolutely creepy fashion, all three of them turned to face him at once.

The Rusty asked, “What’s your favorite Christmas movie?”

“My favorite Christmas movie?” Turk blinked.

Rusty, Basher, and Danny were all smiling at him (more like Basher was smiling and the other two were smirking).

“Why?” Turk asked.

Basher groaned, “Come oooon! Just answer the question!”

“Err….” Turk wasn’t sure what to answer, but then a memory came to mind, “Rudolph island of misfit toys, or...it’s a wonderful life is pretty good.”

The other stared at him, clearly those weren’t the movies they thought he’d say but they snapped out of it quickly enough because Basher rushed towards Turk and grabbed his arm.

“W-”

“MOVIE TIME!” Basher screamed yanking on Turk’s arm until he had to follow him towards the TV in the room.

Laughing, Rusty and Danny followed after them.

“W-Wait a minute!” Turk yelped trying to pull his arm back.

“Nope~!” Basher sang, “Mate we’re going to watch those movies of yours. I haven’t seen It’s a wonderful life before.”

“You haven’t?” Turk said aghast before chuckling lightly, “A friend of mine hasn’t either. I made him watch it with me.” Turk smiled remembering how teary-eyed Steve, Kono, and Chin had gotten when they watched it together in the office before they were given off for the Christmas holiday.

The other’s all rushed to set up seats and pull out drinks and some snacks Basher brought in, while Turk set up the movies on the Flatscreen.

By the time the movies ended, Turk was slightly drunk, Basher was crying, Danny was asleep and Rusty was done with the lot of them. 


	7. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turk feels happy and Steve worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hot Chocolate" "Long distance"

They all fell asleep in his room. Staring in disbelief, Turk shook his head and looked away from how Rusty had slid partially off the cushioned chair and Basher’s sleeping form spread out on the carpet in front of the TV and Danny who fell asleep leaning up against the bed’s headboard.

He made it three steps towards the bathroom before the shrill ringing of his cell phone interrupted him and forced him to leap towards the other half of the room where his to-go bag was with his cell phone on top.

Accepting the call, Turk looked around him to ensure that none of the others were woken up by the loud ringtone. Holding the phone against his ear, Turk answered, “Hello?”

“Danno!”

Wrapped up in hearing his daughters voice, Turk didn’t notice as Danny’s eyes opened.

“Heya Monkey.”

“Danno are you okay?”

“Of course I am! Why’d you ask that?”

“Because…” Turk could physically see how sad Grace was, “Mom made me go with her and Step-Stan to his family Christmas dinner….”

“I miss you, and I always will anytime you’re not here with me, but I’ll See you after the holidays! I promise. Danno has a surprise planned for our weekend.”

Turk smiled happily as he could hear Grace giggling over the line.

“I love you, Danno.”

“Love you to monkey.”

Feeling far happier then he was after the movies, Turk figured he’d allow the others to get some sleep while now was a perfect time for him to explore the hotel and maybe find a restaurant to get a late dinner or early breakfast since it was almost two in the morning.

As soon as the time crossed his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder why Grace was awake at two in the morning, but for some reason, he had a feeling she stayed up so late as to talk to him.

Looking down at his phone, Turk was startled to see he had three missed calls from Steve McGarrett. Sighing to himself at the possibility of needing to catch the next flight back to Hawaii, Turk texted Steve.

Hey. -Turk.

Not even a second later Steve replied.

Where the hell have you been?! -Steve.

Turk knew if he lied Steve would call him out on it, but he couldn’t just say he was spending Christmas with a bunch of ex-cons.

In Utah. An old family friend asked me to come to spend the holidays with him and his family. -Turk.

As he awaited the response he knew would come, Turk pulled on his shoes and ran his fingers through his hair.

Was your family okay with that? What about Grace? -Steve.

My family suggested it. And she’s with Rachael visiting his family. -Turk.

I’m sorry brah. -Steve.

I get her for an entire week afterward Steve, plus I was planning on letting Kono teach her a little bit about surfing as a surprise. -Turk.

That’s awesome Danno. She’ll have tons of fun. -Steve

What have I said about calling me that? And I know she will, you will too because you’re going to be getting in the water with her. -Turk.

I forgot about your fear of WATER. -Steve.

Shut up. At least I trust you to watch out for her in the damn ocean. -Turk.

Awee Love you too Danno. -Steve.

Yeah. Yeah. Whatever Steven. -Turk.

Putting his phone away, Turk moved away from his little spot hiding in the stairwell closest to his room and headed down the stairs. He wasn’t to keen on getting into a tiny elevator after waking up yesterday morning feeling suffocated and just spending the day with three grown men in his room all stuffed by the TV.

Once he reached the ground level he set off in search of a nice little cafe. He was in the mood for some hot chocolate.

Maybe, Turk thought, some with peppermint or some coffee as well.

He was so caught up in his search for coffee he didn't notice Danny had followed him from the hotel room and was watching him as though seeing him for the first time.


	8. One's thought's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other's arrive and Turk has a lot of things on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peppermint"

Peppermint was something he loved, especially around the holidays. Turk settled down with a cup of peppermint flavored hot chocolate and a plate of different pastries inside of some cafe in the hotel. It was oddly toasty and made him feel a thousand times more tired than earlier.

He sat there and tried to put his thoughts in order.

Danny, Rusty, and Basher were all here and Linus was arriving sometime today with Livingston and Saul.

Steve knew he was in Utah, and so did the Williams' family.

Both his worlds were getting closer together and he wasn’t sure if he should be elated or terrified. He knew just him being in Utah was dangerous considering not all of the Russian mob here was arrested and there was no doubt they’d try to get revenge on him if they found out he betrayed them. Though as far as he knew, the Russian mob or the part of it in Utah thought he’d been arrested with all the others.

Running his hand through his hair, Turk slouched down in his seat and stared at the steam as it rose from his cup.

“Something on your mind?”

Startled Turk’s head jerked up and he stared in surprise as Saul was standing right next to him, with Linus and Livingston standing a few feet away looking around nervously. Then Saul’s question registered in his mind, forcing a smile on his face that he knew didn’t fool Saul if the look the man gave him meant anything, Turk said, “Nope. So how was the road trip? You guys exhausted any?”

Knowing that he was changing the subject but not calling him out on it, Saul answered with a broad smile, “I had a blast, the boys were getting a bit irritable with my taste in music, however.”

“He kept playing songs I’ve never heard before!” Linus cut in, exasperated.

Livingston was nodding his head gravely as he walked forward and took a seat across from Turk and Saul sat down next to him before Linus came over and sat next to Turk.

Turk saw the faces each of them were making and burst out laughing, startling not only his old friends but the few others in the café as well.

Saul quirked a brow at him but join in on the laughter while Linus grinned and Livingston chuckled.

“Man, I missed you guys…” Turk quietly said to himself but the others had heard him and quickly quieted down.

Saul leaned across the tabled and clapped Turk on the shoulder, “It’s really good to see you again.”

Turk’s mouth twitched as Linus quickly said how he missed him too and Livingston smiled at him and admitted to how much he missed Turk as well.

Finally once the other’s all quieted down, Livingston asked, “Where have you been? These past twelve years I mean. I’ve tried looking for you but you were under my radar.”

Turk took a slow sip from his cooling hot chocolate as an attempt to stall with answering but seeing the looks the others were giving him he answered vaguely, “I’ve been moving around. Jersey, New York, Hawaii, and….yeah. Haven’t really stayed in one place.”

“But I still should’ve been able to track you!” Livingston exclaimed.

Turk pulled out the cell phone Rusty had called him on to invite him here, “Can’t trace a burner phone.”

“Why’re you using a burner phone?” Linus asked staring at the phone, confused.

Turk smirked and shrugged instead of replying causing the other’s to all frown at him.

Before any of them could speak however they were stopped by the sudden arrival of Danny Ocean pulling a chair from another table and plopping down on Turk’s other side.

“What’re we talking about boys?” Danny asked.

Turk tuned the conversation out as the others started talking, greeting one another and talking about something Turk didn’t really hear. Instead, he focused on how the others hadn’t really changed much now that he thought about it was he looked at them. The only difference was that they all looked older now….Turk’s grip on his cup tightened when that thought came to him, it wasn’t one he felt comfortable addressing.

For twelve years he’s been wondering what happened to the others, if they were happy or if they got caught on a heist or if they were even still alive...and now….they were all going to be here with him. It almost felt as though he was going back in time to when they all met up for heists.

“....k”

“...rk…”

“Turk!”

“Huh?” Blinking, Turk realized the others staring at him expectantly. “Umm...I wasn’t listening.”

“Maybe we all should head to bed for a few hours,” Saul said in amusement causing Turk to blush slightly.

Laughing, the others all agreed and one by one they stood up and headed towards the elevator beside Turk who moved off towards the stairs.

Noticing this Linus spoke up, “Turk where are you going?”

“Umm…” Turk chuckled awkwardly, “I’m not...I’m not a fan of small spaces.”

“You went in the elevator before with me,” Danny said.

“That was with just the two of us. There are more people now.” Turk explained.

“Alright.” Danny said, “Want one of us to come with you?”

Turk shook his head, “No thanks. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Alright….” Hesitantly the others all got into the elevator and watched Turk as the doors closed.


	9. Brother's Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot of Virgil and his small family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ugly Christmas Sweaters"

Twelve years. It has been twelve whole years.

4380 days.

Millions of moments that could’ve been shared with the others, lost.

Ignored for twelve entire years all because of what? Miscommunication? Anger? Fear? All three? Virgil couldn’t say. It was only the ninth, and he wouldn’t have to see his brother until the twenty-fifth….but that was it. He was going to see his brother again after twelve years of not seeing or talking to each other. Though if he were being honest, it’s been more than twelve years since Turk and he had actually talked to each other like brothers.

“You’re thinking about Turk again aren’t you?”

Looking to his left, Virgil watched as his wife, Sarah, walked into the den. It’s been eight years since they’ve moved out of their old apartment together and into their own house, though they stayed in Utah so Caleb could know his grandparents.

Virgil didn’t have to say anything. Sarah and he both knew it was Turk he was thinking about. For years now he’s had moments where he’d think about his brother, even Sarah had tried asking about him. Where he was and how he was doing.

They had their first bad argument when Virgil caught Sarah telling their son, Caleb, about his Uncle Turk. Naturally, Sarah won that argument and Caleb grew up asking millions of questions about his Uncle Turk but never got the chance to meet him. It wasn’t until a couple of months ago on Caleb's seventh birthday that he started asking to meet his Uncle Turk.

“Virgil?”

Sighing, Virgil forced himself back to the present. “Sorry. Let’s get going, alright?”

Today was December ninth and they were supposed to go get a family portrait done for Christmas cards that Sarah wanted to send to their parents and Virgil wanted one for Turk. As long as Turk showed up at the hotel to celebrate Christmas with the gang and if his brother ever forgave him.

Virgil wasn't even sure if he wanted him too. 

Frowning to himself, Virgil was startled when Sarah threw something at him. It wasn’t until he pulled it off his head that he saw she’d thrown one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters he’s ever had the misfortune of seeing in his life.

“Don’t make that face!” Sarah smirked, “Honey, it’s Christmas. No one’s going to say anything about you wearing a Christmas sweater.”

Virgil eyed the offending piece of clothing in horror, “Why does this even exist? What on earth possessed the poor bastard who designed this?”

Sarah rolled her eyes, “I’m putting mine on, and Caleb loves his!”

“Because he knows how scary you are…” Virgil grumbled.

“What was that Sweetie?”

“Nothing!”


	10. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mistletoe"

Rusty Ryan was a man of many talents, he always had been and always will be. As were his friends; each of them had a specific talent that they all used together, a time when the media had learned of their presence and oh so kindly renamed them as, “Ocean’s Eleven,” despite all charges being dropped.

One of his best talents was knowing how to read people, he’s relied on this ability almost all his life. He knew Turk Malloy, or he thought he knew him. He certainly knew the Turk Malloy from twelve years ago, but thinking back on it, Rusty couldn’t really say he did since Turk was always somewhat of a mystery to him.

Especially since he beat up those men who jumped Rusty in that alleyway all those years ago. Turk’s actions back then had surprised him and while Turk was helping him, Rusty just stood there until Turk had gotten hurt.

Rusty knew if he hadn’t just stood there then Turk wouldn’t have gotten hurt and that was when Rusty began to act differently around and towards Turk.

After he had woken up in Turk’s hotel room, with a sore back and a crick in his neck, and saw how it was only Basher and himself left in the room Rusty was about to get up and leave, but then the hotel door opened and Turk walked in.

Rusty stayed still and kept his eyes almost all the way shut with his breathing even. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to pretend he was still asleep but did it regardless. Rusty watched as Turk ran his fingers through his hair...he looked so exhausted and just done with everything that Rusty gulped.

“Why the fuck am I here?” Turk muttered, and Rusty felt his eyes involuntarily widen before he quickly shut them before opening them just slightly enough to see Turk.

Rusty watched as Turk pulled his top off and felt himself freeze for two reasons.

One. There was a gun hanging off the back of Turk’s pants, in a holster.

Two. There were scars on Turk’s body.

From where he was, Rusty could only see the side of Turk and only a bit of his front and back. That was enough for him to still see the long scar on Turk’s side and the puckered skin in two places on Turk’s arm. As Turk turned, Rusty could see just what the scars on his arm looked like, he may have never been shot before but he definitely knew what bullet wounds looked like. Rusty felt sick to see another bullet wound scar on Turk’s stomach, on the opposite side to the long, thin scar on his side.

Rusty watched as Turk placed his gun in the side drawer next to the hotel bed, along with a small object his hand covered. Turk then pulled a loose jersey out of the small black bag he brought with him and pulled it on before he sat down on the side of the bed, facing away from Rusty, staring down at his hands.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, Rusty turned his head and saw a sick and slightly angry looking Basher watching Turk as well.

Then Turk flopped back onto his bed and chuckled dryly, “James is going to be pissed if he found out I can back here…”

Rusty watched as Turk stood up and pulled back the covered before he got back into bed and shut his eyes.

Almost two hours had passed before Rusty moved to leave the room and Basher joined him. They were both silent as they left the room and walked down the hall to the elevator.

It was only once the elevator doors shut that Basher spoke in a low whisper.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

Rusty’s lips thinned out into a small line but he didn’t respond, he didn’t know how to and it didn’t look like Basher expected him too either.

Basher continued speaking, “We had a gun….and he has scars, Rusty. Just what happened these past twelve years?!” Basher shook his head, “And who’s this James fella? Why would he be angry if Turk came back home? Hell, why should it matter?!”

Now that was a question that Rusty was dying to hear the answer too. Rusty couldn’t help but remember Turk coming with so little as though to leave at a moments notice, remember how odd Turk has been and how he had those scars….Rusty was truly worried Turk had gotten in with the wrong crowd after they stopped contacting him. Exiting the elevator, Both of them walked down the wall since their rooms were on the same floor along with Linus, Yen, Virgil, and Frank, while Danny, Turk, Saul, Livingston and Reuben where all on the floor below.

They were surprised to see Linus standing outside his own hotel room, about to go in. If Linus was here then that meant so was Saul and Livingston.  
Smiling, Rusty called out to the young man, “Hey Linus!”

Startled, Linus dropped his room key and looked up at them and grinned as he bent down to get the key. “Oh! Hey Rusty! Basher!”

Basher rushed towards Linus once he stood back up and pulled the younger man into a hug.

Linus laughed as he hugged Basher back before grinning over at Rusty.

Rusty smiled back, “When did you get here?”

“Oh. Uh, not too long ago, actually. Livingston, Saul and I met up with Turk in the café downstairs then Danny joined us. We just all left.”

“Oh,” Rusty said surprised.

Basher, on the other hand, didn’t seem all to surprised. “So you’re heading into your room now?”

“Yeah,” Linus rubbed the back of his head self consciously, “I’m actually really tired. Next time, one of you drive with those two.”

Basher nodded to show he was listening before grinning widely causing Linus to look at him suspiciously.

“Guess what mate.” Basher sang.

“...W-What?” Linus tried to pull away from Basher but the man tightened his grip.

“Mistletoe.”

“Wh-”

Before anyone could react, Basher leaned down and planted his lips right onto Linus’s.


	11. Yo-Ho-Ho-Ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas lights" "Decorations"

Linus made sure to avoid Basher anytime there was a mistletoe nearby as did everyone else, everyone but Turk who was not made aware of Basher‘s willingness to kiss them under the mistletoe. 

Which is why he remained blissfully unaware as he walked into Danny’s hotel suite where they all planned to meet up and to start decorating for the Christmas party they were going to have once everyone arrived. 

Turk walked into Danny’s suite and pointedly ignored the way Rusty and Basher both looked at him oddly and instead headed straight towards Danny and surprisingly Frank and Yen who Turk wasn’t aware had arrived. 

Yen smiled widely at Turk and spoke so quickly Turk had a hard time understanding him, Frank noticed and clapped Turk on the back before pulling him into a side hug as he told him,

“We’re glad to see you, man.”

Grinning Turk said, “It’s nice to see you guys too.”

Rusty and Basher shared a look but refrained from saying anything out loud. Danny swallowed the rest of his cup of what looked to Turk like eggnog before he smiled at all of them and clapped his hands together.

“What’re we all standing around for? Let’s start decorating!”

All muttering under their breath about how Danny was being bossy or lazy and just was having them decorate for him, Turk chuckled as they all began moving around the suite pulling random decorations out of boxes Danny had delivered sometime yesterday morning. 

Danny turned towards him and quirked a brow, “Not going to help?”

“I will…” Turk said still looking at the others, “Just...gimme a sec?” 

Nodding Danny kept silent as he watched Turk continue to stare at the others finally after a few minutes had passed Danny softly asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I missed this,” Turk said not even realizing he said it out loud or seeing the pained look that overtook Danny’s face. 

Danny opened his mouth to say something but just ended up snapping it shut not knowing what to say. 

Finally just as he seemed to gather the courage to say something to Turk, Danny missed his chance as Turk decided then to move to help with the decorations. 

Gritting his teeth, Danny’s hands squeezed into fists just as Rusty deemed it necessary to slide up next to him.

“We need to talk,” Rusty said seriously, his face grim.

Sighing, somehow knowing he wouldn’t be able to put this off to the side until later, Danny nodded at Rusty to lead the way out of his hotel suite into the hallway a few feet down from his door.

“What did you need to talk about?” Danny asked but had a sinking feeling he knew what it was. 

“Turk.”

Danny sighed, “Yeah. I figured.”

Rusty’s eyes narrowed, “Did you know he regrets coming? Or that he has a gun?”

Danny’s eyes widened in alarm and he jerked back as though he’d been hit, “What?”

Rusty blinked, obviously expecting a different answer, “You didn’t know?”

“No! Of course, I didn’t know! I thought you wanted to talk about him downplaying us abandoning him!” Danny hissed quietly, leaning towards Rusty in order for said man to hear him.

“Well…” Rusty grinned sheepishly, “That too actually.”

Running his hand through his hair, and tugging when it got caught on a knot, Danny demanded, 

“Explain.”

“Well…” Rusty started, “Turk came back to his room and thought I was still asleep when he took off his shirt-”

“You pretended to be asleep you mean?”

“Whatever, anyway. He took off his shirt and I saw the gun….and he...Danny, he’s covered in  scars.”

Danny frowned, “Scars?” 

“Like, gunshot wound scars and a knife I guess.” Rusty scowled. 

Danny gestured for Rusty to keep talking so that’s exactly what Rusty did.

“Anyway, he started talking to himself. Basically saying how he didn’t know why he was even here and that someone named James would be pissed if he found out Turk was here.”

“Who the hell is James?”

Rusty shrugged and looked at Danny, waiting for him to say anything. 

Danny hesitantly spoke, “Let’s...just keep an eye on him...maybe he got involved in something he didn’t want to be involved in?”

“Do you really think that?”

“I have no idea, but we all abandoned him for years and it’s only now once we see him that the guilt finally hits?” Danny snorted and shook his head, “I hate us.”

Rusty frowned, “I hate us too.” Rusty elbowed Danny lightly, “I guess we better make sure we make it up to him, won’t we?”

“Definitely.” Danny grinned widely. 

“Oh yeah,” Rusty said calmly as he started walking back towards the hotel room, “Santa’s Elf will be arriving shortly.” 

Danny shot Rusty a look that was a mix between amusement and horror, “What does that mean?”

Rusty smirked at Danny but didn’t answer him as he waltzed back into the hotel room and headed over towards a scowling Turk who was wrapped up in tinsel and had Yen putting antlers on his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year since I've last updated this story, and I am sincerely sorry for making you all wait so long for an update! I'm going to try my best an complete this story for you all.


End file.
